


Tub

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Filthy or clean, I find it hard to keep my eyes off of you.”





	Tub

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: clean.

Billy shouldn’t have been surprised to see Goodnight already in the tub, his head leaned back against the edge, eyes closed and a cigarette between his lips. They had been traveling for days and both were covered in dust from riding and sleeping on the ground. 

Billy took his hat off and tossed it towards the bed, before undoing his belt. “How is the water?”

Goodnight opened his eyes and taking one last drag of his cigarette before crushing it out, watching Billy as he undressed. “Nice and hot.” His eyes moved down Billy’s chest as it was exposed to him. “Tubs not that big.”

“Big enough,” Billy replied, stepping out of his pants and kicking them aside. He stuck his hand in the water to test the temperature before getting inside, straddling Goodnight. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Goodnight’s in a soft kiss. 

Goodnight returned the kiss before pulling back, placing a hand on Billy’s chest. “Door locked?” Billy nodded, reaching up to pull the pin out of his hair and letting it down. Goodnight smiled, running his fingers through it. “You are so beautiful, Billy.”

“I’m filthy,” Billy said. “Not much beauty in that.”

Goodnight let out a short laugh. “Filthy or clean, I find it hard to keep my eyes off of you.”

Billy shook his head and reached for the washcloth so he could start cleaning the dust off of himself. He smiled as he watched Goodnight’s eyes follow his hand. He leaned down and gave him a kiss. “I could use some help with my back, Goody.” He carefully turned around and he felt Goodnight moving the cloth along his back for a moment before feeling a press of lips near his shoulder. 

Billy sighed softly as Goodnight trailed a few more kisses along his neck and shoulders. “Water is starting to get cold,” Goodnight whispered in his ear.

It was a lie. The water was perfectly fine, but Billy knew exactly where Goodnight wanted to do, and Billy wanted it too. Billy got out of the tub before helping Goodnight out. They quickly toweled off before Billy took Goodnight’s hand and lead him towards the bed.


End file.
